Back to Life
by SugarHigh13
Summary: When Sasori died, Deidara became deppresed. He finally gains enough curage to ask the leader for permission to bring Sasori back. When the leader agress Deidara does just that with a forbidden scroll. How does Sasori pay him back? Lemon-Shot!


**Title: ****Back to Life**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: Th reason I say this is only part one is because most of my one-shots I will put the lemon at the end so I tend to make it its own part. So then next part up will be the lemon. I hope you all like. I tried really hard on this one. ^-^**

**Disclaimers: I own none of the Naruto characters. Even if I wish I did. Then again if I did their would be a lot of yaoi...**

**Part One: LIFE**

It had taken Deidara almost a week to fined the perfect body for his Danna and three days to get the forbidden jutsu he need to resurrect his Danna; but he had finally done it. With the leaders' permission and the help of the other Akatsuki members, he had brought back Sasori. Sure he wasn't a living puppet any more, but hey, Sasori could always fix that himself later. Deidara was just happy to have his lover back.

Deidara right now was seated at Sasori's bed-side. He had yet to wake up, since they had brought him back three days ago. Deidara refused to leave his Danna's side until he woke up.  
Sleeping soundly at Sasoris' bed side Deidara dreamed of his first time in his lovers' arms. It had been the most wonder fullest night of his life. Just the feelings that had stared up in him had been so strong it was over whelming.

_"Danna," He had moaned as Sasori had slowly started to press himself into him. "It hurts"_

_"Shh, it'll stop." Sasori had reassured him; placing a kiss on his neck._

_"How much more?" Deidara had growled as he squirmed underneath the older man._

_"Almost half way"_

_"Fuck," He had growled, gritting his teeth; he hadn't imagined that Sasori would be so damn huge! "How long are you"_

_All Sasori had done to answer him was to smirk. Then he had pulled himself almost all the way out, only to slam back in. Shoving his whole member into Deidara's tight hole._

That had been Deidara's first time ever with another man like that: and it had been the most wonder fullest thing to ever happen to him in his entire life. It had been so sensual, so intoxicating that Deidara had to wonder if it had even been real and not just another one of his twisted illusions... one of his very sexual illusions at the lest.

Ever so reluctantly Deidara pulled himself from the memories of Sasori claiming him and returned to reality, where he could hear soft groans from beside his head. At first it was kind of annoying because it had been the cause of him having to leave his flashback; but then it hit him... and I do mean hit him.

Sasori's arm had came down and hit him, Shoving Deidaras' head off of his chest. "Get off me, damn it Deidara." Sasori groaned as he sat up in the bed.

"Ahh! Danna, why did you hit me?!" Deidara whined as he rubbed his head; then it hit him Sasori hat 'hit' him! Sasori was awake! "Sasori! You're awake finally!" Deidara glomped Sasori into the tightest hug possible.

Sasori groaned at the impact. "Yes, I noticed that to a few minutes ago," He groaned before becoming serous. "But why am I awake... I died"

Deidara sat up straight, straddling Sasori's waste. "Well you see, I was really sad without you and wasn't really doing so well on missions because I was so depressed. So the leader gave me permission to ring you back with a forbidden jutsu that Orochimaru possessed; but I had to get the scroll from Mr. Snake-man by myself. Which as you can see I did. So after finding the right body and with the other members help you were brought back"

Sasori stared at the blonde in front of him in surprise. He was back alive; the leader had given Deidara permission to bring him back... And Deidara had been sad with out him even so far as to say that he was depressed with out him!

Deidara froze at first but then relaxed into Sasori's arms that had made their way around his waist. Deidara scooted closer to Sasori Wrapping his arms around his Danna's neck.

"You were out so long," Deidara whispered nuzzling into Sasori's chest. "I missed y-you..." Deidara's choice faded into a moan as Sasori slowly started to gently kiss at his collarbone.

"How long has it been?" Sasori purred against his neck, Sasoris' hot breath making him moan.

"Sasori...W-wait. We c-can't." Deidara moaned as he pulled away from Sasori, reluctantly.

Sasori looked down with an expression of childish-innocents on his face as his questioning eyes stared into Deidaras' deep blue eyes. "Why?" He sounded like a little child asking why he was not allowed to have his favorite toy.

Deidara looked down to his lap, a deep blush highlighting his pale cheeks. He had never seen or heard Sasori act like this before. It was surprisingly... a major turn on! He wanted Sasori now more then ever; but he had only just now got him back! He didn't want to over exert his Danna.

"You just woke up, and if you over exert yourself..." Deidara trailed off ass Sasori lifted his chin making him look up into a pair of eyes he had missed for so long; they were filled with an emotion that made Deidara's heart swell... Love.

"I love you." Sasori spoke with conviction in his voice. "You say you missed me and were depressed without me. The fact that you were willing to face Orochimaru alone to get the scroll and risked the leaders' anger by asking to bring me back. The fact that I am here with you again is just more proof that you wanted me back." Sasori leaned in placing a gentle kiss on the petal soft lips before him, before slowly pulling away and leaning his forehead against Deidaras' gazing down into half lidded eyes that were clouded by want and desire. Sasori smirked. "Now why don't you just relax and let me show you how grateful I am to you..." Sasori leaned in and started to nibble lightly at his young blondes neck. "Let me prove to you just how much I love you"

Deidara was shocked at Sasori's words, but pleased none the less. He was always happy to hear Sasori tell him that he loved him. It was what he lived fore really.

"D-Dana..." Deidara moaned as Sasori's kisses along his neck became more forceful. "Are you sure?"

Yes. Besides I would like to try this new body out. It has been a long while since I was in an actual human body"

Deidara moaned as Sasori slid his hand up Deidaras' arm slowly sliding Deidara's Akatsuki cloak off.

Sasori enjoyed his blonde artists' moans as they echoed through the room. Eagerly he kissed Deidara's neck, following along his collar. Sasori just absolutely enjoyed teasing Deidara and the moans he was elising from the blonde were just absolutely divine!

Just as things between the two started to heat up a loud voice sliced through all the moans. Then a loud knock was at the doo and before they could even respond, Tobi through the door open and walked in!

"Sempai! I brought you something to eat!" Tobi sang before finally looking up grinning under his mask before freezing and his one eye widening in surprise! "Sempai"

In front of Tobi on the bed was his Sempai and Sasori-san! Sasori was holding Tobi's sempai in his arms while kissing a now shirtless blonde on the chest, flickering his small wet tongue over Deidara's nipples occasionally. Deidara's face was flushed as he moaned from Sasoris' every touch.

Sasori pulled hi head away from the panting blonde in his arms to look towards Tobi. "Be a good boy and leave. The big boys are playing right now Tobi"

Tobi dropped the tray and ran faster then he had ever before. He ran straight to his room and hide in a far corner rocking back and forth as he mumbled 'Tobi good boy' over and over again in a paranoid stat.


End file.
